


Sycophant

by TheonlyDan



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Angst, Briefly mentioning Deb and Claude, Briefly mentioning Deb and Lou, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mainly focused on Tammy, Mild Smut, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonlyDan/pseuds/TheonlyDan
Summary: Tammy was once a suicidal, cynical teenager who hated the world and wallowed in her flaws every day.It was the judgments of other people that had made her mind twisted into a sick pattern. A cycle of self-loathing, crying and daydreaming. A style of running mascaras, razor blades and long sleeve shirts.Tammy’s backstory.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters of Ocean's 8.  
> This is mainly focused on Tammy. Enjoy:)

She was like the most dazzling star you’d gravitate towards inevitably.

She was the most irresistible human being you could ever have the possibility to encounter, and you should be careful with her.

Because Debbie Ocean was not only an Ocean, she was also the prettiest distraction you could use.

After you were hooked just like she had planned all along……

She’d shatter your world with truth, making you wish you were dead.

Then, if you were brave and lucky enough to face the realities, Debbie might help you with it.

She would be by your side as long as you rebuild your world with nothing but clarity and honesty. She could even be your best friend.

And, even she was an unstable bomb, you were ok with it because she’d check on you regularly and make sure you’re fine.

Because she was always so PERFECT, even she said she was jet-lagged or just finished her "business" (E.g. Cons, heists and stuff).

Because she seemed so strong and confident all the time, you sometimes feel useless for being so soft and weak-willed.

But it was ok; when Debbie needed you, you would do whatever she asked.

And it was all measured and assessed perfectly by her (and perhaps by Lou, too); because every time you worked with Debbie, you two never failed.

That was why Tammy was not independent enough; that was why she was plagued with insecurities; that’s why she still did not know what she really wanted.

And Debbie had decided long ago to let her go, let Tammy figure things out on her own.

Perhaps she was still trying to find herself.

Or, had she given up because Debbie wasn’t there with her?

Before that, it was even worse.

***

Tammy was once a suicidal, cynical teenager who hated the world and wallowed in her flaws every day.

It was the judgments of other people that had made her mind twisted into a sick pattern. A cycle of self-loathing, crying and daydreaming. A style of running mascaras, razor blades and long sleeve shirts.

How simple it was, doubting oneself—no reason needed and easily achieved with little effort.

Her parents didn’t notice her; they had seen through her like she was transparent, and thought the family was just as perfect as they projected.

She could say her youth was wasted on lies.

And then, on a hot summer night, she met Debbie. Or that Debbie found her.

“What is a fine girl like you doing out here all alone?”

Tammy couldn’t believe that the brunette stranger had used the oldest pick-up lines on her.

She stared at the girl in front of her and took a drag of her cigarette.

Inhale, exhale; Tammy, you’d be fine.

“Do I know you?”

“Debbie Ocean.” The girl's face was unreadable.

Tammy was feeling uneasy under her stare; so she stood up, brushed the dirt off her skirt and put the cigarette off.

“Well, what do you want?”

“Nothing. Just curious. It’s late, you should go home.”

“And you?”

The girl’s eyes sparkled.

She was VERY pretty, Tammy realized.

Her eyes were mysteriously brown and somehow, wiser beyond her age; her features were delicate and graceful; her whole body radiated with confidence.

“They wouldn’t even dare to talk to me.”

Tammy snorted, but she secretly digs for the cockiness.

“So you got lonely and talk to me instead?”

She smiled with a wicked glint in her eyes and waited for the stranger's reaction.

“Yeah, you can say that.”

Debbie grinned as Tammy's self-consciousness suddenly kicked in.

“Umm, I gotta go.”

She gathered her things quickly: notebook, pencil case, lighter—

“What do you write about?”

Tammy stopped shuffling and looked up.

Why was Debbie still here?

“Stuff. You wouldn’t be interested.”

“Try me.”

She sat down and crosses her legs elegantly. Tammy sighed and feigned annoyance.

But at that moment, she was actually giddy.

Finally, someone that she could share her work with.

She read one of her poems to her. And then some of her articles. And then a lot more than Tammy had expected.

She had completely forgotten that Debbie was a stranger she’d barely known.

Somehow, Debbie made her feel comfortable; and Tammy opened herself to someone for the first time.

They’d talked nonstop into the night.

And many nights after.

Debbie Ocean was life-changing for Tammy.

She’d never thought it was possible for her to connect to another person like this; she pushed people away all the time, but Debbie…... She was different. She was special, she made Tammy feel special.

She was opaque, though.

Tammy had listened and memorized things that Debbie told her; she carved those words on her heart because they were THE most important things at that time.

But Tammy wasn’t stupid; she was actually way too sensitive to emotions, and that was why she always felt self-conscious and uneasy.

Debbie made her feel comfortable because she was always calm, confident, reasonable…… And not giving a single clue for how she felt.

Debbie Ocean was the kind of person who never allowed herself to be vulnerable in front of people because she was the strongest and the toughest one; the leader under all the circumstances.

She chose one of her faces to show Tammy, not fully showing oneself.

Was Debbie thinking that her own darkness would be too much a burden for Tammy to bare? Was Debbie thinking that Tammy was still too simple and too young to understand? Was Debbie actually afraid, that after she revealed all of her, Tammy would turn and run away?

Tammy tried and tried, but she just couldn’t get to the other side of Debbie.

The night she turned eighteen, Tammy escaped the meaningless birthday party and found Debbie in their old place where they’d met countless times before.

Ok, she would admit she was a bit wasted at that time.

Mustering up courage by whiskey was not the brightest idea, actually.

Tammy walked straight to where Debbie was standing and pressed her body against the wall.

Debbie looked a little flushed, but not surprised.

“Why can’t you just be who you are?”

“I am who I am.”

Their breaths mingled and Tammy felt a familiar stir in her lower stomach.

“Stop talking riddles, Ocean. Can’t you just be real with me once?”

Debbie’s jaw tightened as she leaned forward.

Tammy’s breath hitched.

“Aren’t we all dazzled by the beauty, and neglected to check under the surface?”

Tammy froze.

Debbie had just quoted one of her own articles and stared back with a mocking smile.

“What the hell do you mean?”

Tammy was distracted by their bodies, flush, pressing together; the night seemed to be abnormally hot.

“You like me because you don’t know me.”

Tammy shuddered, tried to protest but stopped when Debbie pressed one finger on her lips.

“Use your head and think, honey. Why did I find you in the first place? Don’t you find it odd that I happened to be around the corner on that night? Don’t you once think that I had some ill intentions instead?”

Debbie cocked her eyebrows.

All Tammy could see was the malicious glint in her eyes and the seductive smile dancing on Debbie’s lips.

“And what kind of intention did you have in mind?”

Tammy finally spoke when Debbie removed the finger on her lips.

Debbie's face was once again, unreadable.

Tammy was suddenly overwhelmed with all of the emotions: anger, confusion, happiness, loneliness……

And something else.

So she grabbed Debbie’s face and kissed her hard.

She made a surprising sound, but somehow Tammy was not surprised when she kissed back.

***

The next few months were probably the most liberating times of Tammy’s life.

She would sneak Debbie into her room in the middle of the day, and they would fuck and smoke afterward.

“You don’t love me, right?”

Bodies still naked with sweat, and the air still smelled like sex.

Debbie sighed. Tammy exhaled a puff of smoke.

“I’m not capable of love for people like you.”

“Why? Too young for you? Too naïve?”

Debbie turned around and faced her, took the cigarette and inhaled.

“I’m not a good person.”

“And you think I am?”

“You are. You can be. Future is not settled for you yet. It’s still in flux…”

“Coming from a girl who’s probably only a year or two older than me. Wow.”

“Don’t judge things when you don’t understand.”

Debbie’s tone was light, but Tammy sensed some undertones in it.

So she stayed quiet and shared the cigarette with Debbie until she fell asleep.

She woke up to the sound of Debbie leaving the house.

But that time she didn’t get up to watch her silhouette vanish around the corner.

She cried silently instead.

“I love you.”

Tammy blurted out after their usual activity in the afternoon.

The air was cloaked with tension after the declaration.

Debbie didn’t say a word.

She rose, pinned Tammy with fiery eyes and angst.

She kissed and worshipped her and she took.

Debbie took and took until Tammy couldn’t take it anymore, begging for Debbie to stop.

“I can’t love you because I don’t want to break you.”

Tammy, in her weakest state, couldn’t even cover herself or protest.

“I approached you because you were an easy target; it’s all just a game for myself. I’d done researches and observations on you and your family. It’s all just…... an experiment.”

“So did you find what you’re looking for? Are you satisfied with your…whatever this is?”

Tammy thought she would be devastated, but she was sharp and calm surprisingly.

Debbie gave her a pointed look and Tammy finally could see.

She sensed Debbie’s unsureness and guilt.

After a long time, Debbie finally spoke.

“I can’t change my feelings.”

Tammy let out a breath that she didn’t know that she was holding. Debbie’s eyes flashed.

“You deserve someone so much better.”

“I know.”

They stared at each other for a long time and Tammy had never felt so……

Relieved and strained at the same time.

The last time they saw each other, was at the same place they first met. And then kissed.

And then to say goodbye.

“I hope you can find who you really are, embrace it, and—"

“Ssh……”

Tammy laid a finger on Debbie’s lips and smiled with red-rimmed eyes.

“Thank you, Debbie Ocean. For teaching me how to love and how to stop.”

She dropped her hand, turned around and never once looked back.

Tammy felt Debbie’s stare piercing through her before she took the turn on the block.

Like that, they separated.

She had never felt stronger before; it was like Debbie Ocean took something from her, and Tammy had survived with resilience she thought she’d never have.

She learned that, if you wanted love and trust, you would have to give some away first.

***

After a year, she got a call from Debbie.

Late night, winter, with her roommate asleep.

Tammy went out in the cold winter wind and answered the phone with a tone as light as possible.

“Hey. Everything all right?"

“Yeah. Doing fine now. You?”

The background was loud and filled with music; Tammy assumed she was in a club or something.

“I’m good. Why are you calling me?”

“Sorry, it’s a bit urgent.”

She moved to a much quiet place. Probably in the club’s toilet.

“I need a partner.”

“What kind?”

“It’s best that you don’t know.”

“Do I have time to consider?”

Tammy had guessed Debbie’s job many times before; she thought she’d inherit her family’s business empire or something.

Boy was she wrong.

After a heartbeat, Debbie sighed.

Tammy was trembling slightly and her face was hot; she had no idea why she was reacting to Debbie this way even after so long.

To be frank, she still didn’t know herself very well.

“You know what? Yes, I'll take the job. Not because you're going to pay me handsomely afterward; it's because I trust you, Ok?"

Tammy forced herself to say those words and she was relieved for hearing Debbie’s laugh.

She sounded happy.

“So does that mean you can do this for free?”

“Not a chance, asshole.”

“My, my; someone had sharpened their teeth.”

“Well, I’ve been told to use them less.”

She could literally hear Debbie’s grin on the phone.

“So, what should I do, boss?”

And there went their first job together.

To Tammy's surprise, the chemistry between them was not entirely gone; they ran jobs professionally, and sometimes fuck when they needed a distraction……

They were just friends with benefits.

But it all changed the night Tammy met Lou.

***

“What can I get for you?”

A sexy Australian voice drawled lazily caught Tammy’s attention.

“Hot water.”

“With lemon?”

“Just plain, please.”

Yes, Debbie had to make sure Tammy went to the right dealer; every time she protested that striking the conversation was absurd and totally unnecessary, Debbie would glare at her with her infamous how dare-you-wake-me-up-at-only-8-in-the-morning" look.

Tammy took a close look at the blonde goddess; she was a wild thing, full of nonchalance, confidence, and energy. When she was in the crowd, you would notice her in an instant because she took all the spotlight.

The moment Tammy met her, she knew that this mysterious creature was the reason that Debbie had distanced herself from her.

Because they are too much alike, Debbie and her; they—

“And how are you doing lately, honey?”

The woman of mystery broke her thoughts with a low and rusty, sexy as hell sentence.

Tammy smiled like a profession and extended her hand.

“Who is this woman? This…Lou? I mean, is that even her real name?”

“Yeah.”

They had just finished a job, and they were walking toward the bus station. It became their unspoken routine when they were “working” late. Taking the bus meant a transformation, a manifestation for them to cloak their façade on and return to the normalcies.

But deep down, they both know that there was no way back for people like them.

Tammy stayed quiet after that. She pretended she didn’t care, but she always cared too fucking much. She never learned from her lessons.

“Ok, stop thinking about her before I start to regret introducing you to our new team member.”

“She is?”

Debbie, for a long time, finally turned around and stared at Tammy in the eyes. She turned away quickly because she was afraid to show too much emotion. But then she realized stupidly, that her voice had already shown what Debbie had to know.

_Needy, too quick to be envious and jealous, controlling with no real strength of character, weak—_

“Let’s go.”

“No, I think I will stay for a while. You go ahead.”

The arrival of the bus had broken Tammy’s train of thoughts. Or rather, her self-pitying.

Debbie searched her eyes for second thoughts, and Tammy stared right back without blinking.

And just like that, they were free from burdens that they put on each other for the past year's partnership. Tammy could do the grading objectively on their collaboration, and they would be close to scoring an A-plus.

Alas, they were not fit for each other basing on their character. They were too different.

Tammy wandered alone in the empty streets with a bottle of vodka. She still had classes tomorrow—technically, today, considering it’s already four in the morning—but she didn’t give a fuck.

What did all of this mean anyway?

“Hey girl, need for a ride?”

That familiar female Aussie accent drawled, along with the car’s engine. Tammy was too drunk. Her head hurts like hell but her thoughts were still too clear and sharp.

Before she was about to say anything rude and offensive, the blonde got out of the car, went to her side, and gently took the bottle out of her hand.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be here at this time of the hour. It's dangerous."

“You bitch.”

Tammy slurred. The next minute, she was puking on the ground uncontrollably, with shame and a burning stomach.

"Let it all out, girl. Glad you didn't do that in my car."

“Why are you here exactly? To humiliate me? You know what, Debbie is all yours, and I don’t care about that fucking--”

“Hey, watch yourself when you talk about her.”

Tammy laughed. In a very unpleasant way.

“Oh, so only five minutes with her makes you her girlfriend now?”

She stared at the blonde with hatred and pain and…feelings that she didn’t quite understand. But magically, Lou softened when she read her eyes.

“Come inside first, ok? Then we can deal with this.”

Tammy went into the car with reluctance, vaguely remembering that it was fancy as hell, and fell into a deep slumber.

Lou sat beside her and smiled a little sadly. Yes, another woman who was broken by Debora Ocean. But she was not wrong; this Tammy still got a chance to be someone who is better than people like them.

Seeing through people too quickly was a blessing and a curse. That was why she was always alone. That was why Deb was always alone.

The smell of coffee and food woke her up. Tammy moaned and snuggled in the big, comfortable, soft bed—

“Should I wake her up?”

“Let her sleep it off. Thank god you called me to pick her up. You can’t picture the state she was in last night.”

“I’ve seen it coming. I knew it. It’s my weakness to…to let her, to indulge her to stick around.”

“It is your kindness, Debora.”

Tammy let all of the words sank in. Then she was wide awake.

She was in a strange place and, judging by the style and decor, she would say this was Lou’s apartment.

A constant ache was wreaking havoc in her head, tearing it in half.

“You know me better.”

“Yes, I know you almost too well, and I choose to believe there’s good in you, besides all the manipulation and strategies and god-knows-what.”

“Then I’m sure, someday I’ll let you down, the kind that will rip you apart.”

“Oh, I’m sure you would.”

The conversation was calm and there were no slamming-doors or breaking glasses. Tammy was in a blank state, in awe of this kind of communication taking place for people like—

“I know you’re awake.”

Tammy jumped and stared at Lou. She almost couldn’t open her eyes since the sun reflected on her golden hair was too bright for someone who was having a hangover.

“Oh, um, do you have any pain killers? I really need one of those.” Tammy was squinting because of the ache before her eyes. Lou sat next to her and handed her a bottle of aspirin.

“Take two.”

She showered, dressed, and met Lou in the living room—wow this place was huge. She was reading peacefully, all curled up on the couch.

“Hey, uh, I’m sorry.”

Lou’s head shot up and she looks at her with a gentle smile. She took her glasses off (well that was hot, Tammy would admit) and gestured her towards the table.

“No worries, dear. We all know the powers of alcohol. Feeling better?”

Tammy’s stomach growled, and Lou chuckled.

"There is some pizza in the microwave. Coffee is on the table. Help yourself."

Tammy just stared at her serene expression, lost in those steely blue eyes.

“How long have you known her?”

She shifted her legs and planted them on the carpet. Lou’s toenails were painted in black.

“Same as you.”

“So, I guess Debbie had told you about me?”

Lou smiled.

“Not much, but just enough.”

Some sort of anger burns through Tammy’s heart. She was feeling like she was betrayed.

But what was she angry about exactly? At Deb? At Lou? At herself?

“Have some food; we have plenty of time. Don’t want to starve a pretty thing like you.”

Lou winked at her and went back to her book. Was that French?

Also, she couldn’t figure Lou out. She was giving her confused feelings, signals, and doubts.

"I need to end this between her and I. Whatever this is."

Lou nodded her head like she was approving her.

“And what’s ahead for you?”

“I don’t know.”

Tammy said those words and felt lighter all of a sudden. One of Lou magic abilities was that Tammy gets to be so carefree around her.

“I can see why Debbie couldn’t let you go.”

She froze to see if Lou was mocking her; she was not.

“You’re everything that she doesn’t need. But she wants you, believe it or not. She sees you, and she wants to stay around. She wants to hold on to things, though she’s making herself miserable doing that.”

Those words coming out of her frenemy’s mouth, are tearing her up, no matter how hard she clenched her fists.

“She doesn’t want to let you go. But she’s…this poisonous creature; whomever she chose to stick around, they would both get hurt. And you know, she cares about you too much that she wants to protect you. She thinks she needs to protect you.”

“And you think she doesn’t have to?”

Tammy’s voice was rasped. Lou sighed, reached her hand out and caressed her face.

“If we could all be honest to ourselves, then there won’t be so many broken hearts.”

Tammy didn’t quite get it. All this information was too much for her to handle; her throat was closing up, and her visions were blurred for the tears.

Instead, Tammy let go and allowed herself in a very long time, to cry freely and collapse in a stranger’s arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where Tammy becomes one of the Ocean's 8.

She throws the wheat grass and other nutritious ingredients into the blender in haste. Her palms are sweating, and the background is mixed up of her kid’s footsteps and the beat of her heart. Tammy doesn’t know what’s wrong with her today. Everything is as normal as usual; her husband and she didn’t fight in the morning, and the three little rascals haven’t caused any major troubles (yet). Her biggest secret in this house—the truth concerning the goods in the storehouse—is still hidden, along with the shreds of evidence of her affairs throughout this seemingly perfect marriage. She discovers a lot of things about herself after all these years; she’s become stronger over the years after “Debbie” happened to her.

Tammy is a woman for thrills and secrets, a woman who loves the fun of being in control, who’s capable enough for things if she is willing to take risks, and a woman who’s full of love. Yes, although she’s still in the business, her three kids are the loves of her life, and nothing can change that. She remembers being the mastermind behind hijacking trucks that are snuggling dishwashers from Canada, along with countless illegal affairs, making her a fence—a proud, seductive powerhouse who has no limits of her ambition. She’s tough but not a cookie, living in a double life, relishing in every feeling she can get. She definitely enjoys her power of manipulation, observation of the oblivious and seeing things regular people can’t see.

The reminiscing is interrupted by a call. Tammy sees the caller ID and she smirks.

Deb is probably out. And then she understands why she’s being so tense all day. Tammy’s sixth sense has always been accurate.

The brunet standing in front proves that her theory is right. Debora Ocean, after five years, is in her lollipop glory. Tammy’s heartbeat accelerates because Deb is still so fucking perfect. The past years have done a poor job of aging Debbie, and she is somehow sexier with her signature smoky eye makeup and fuck-me heels.

They exchange some snide and witty remarks; Tammy for a long time, hasn’t been this nervous. She realizes that they both know, that this live cat-and-mouse game, is actually happening in Tammy’s own house.

Until the burst of her daughter’s outcry of hunger brings her back to her senses.

Over the years, their relationship has evolved into something…special. They are definitely friends; Deb would check on her three or four times a year, and vice versa. They met up regularly to catch up. Every time they saw each other, were the highlights of Tammy’s days.

“What are you doing?”

“It’s called recruiting, Tam-Tam.”

“Deb, you know you can just give me a call, and I’ll show up and take this job. But I know you. Seriously, why are you here?”

Tammy doesn’t mean to be standing so close to her. When she realizes that, the particular memory has already flashed by her mind. They are now standing in the exact position when their first kiss took place.

Debbie searches her eyes and her gaze drops inevitably down to her lips. Tammy catches all of the details. In her wildest imagination, she thought she would be exhilarated and happy to get some level of childish revenge if anything close this happens.

But what’s this? Seduction? Emotional blackmailing? Manipulation?

She gives her a hug instead. Deb still smells the same; the mixture of expensive stolen perfume and the same brand of shampoo fills her lungs.

Debbie is not so surprised; she sighs and hugs back.

“I underestimated you, Tam. In some ways, I always have.”

“Fix the things while you can. Stop screwing them up.”

“You’ve grown so much. Is it because of the kids?”

“Try running a crime-business-empire under your spouse’s nose.”

***

She starts to work with a bunch of terrifying ladies. Their talents speak for themselves, but their characters mixed altogether has made Tammy feel small again.

She gives the team everything she’s got. Doing a perfect job as a middleman and profiteer, she shows the crowd nothing but her expertise—the art of organized methods combining with a professional attitude.

Oh, it’s not a crowd. To be precise, it’s someone very unique that goes by the name “Nine Ball”.

When she explains how the replication of The Toussaint works, she can feel a pair of eyes focusing on her face instead of the machine. Her whole body, to be exact. Nine Ball, that chic who has a bad-ass attitude, who smokes pot that fits her persona too well, is actually checking her out.

Tammy, an attractive married middle-aged woman who has three kids, is being checked out by a young hot internet-hacker. What is this? Cougar on the prowl? Hot teen lesbian seduction?

But to be honest, she doesn’t know who started this first. She will admit that she “admires” the physique of Nine, and that she might have stolen too many glances at her direction.

Ok, she needs to clear her mind. She can’t afford a distraction since Tammy has promised herself, that this job will be a kind of closure between her and Debbie. One last crusade, before the darkness she craves swallows her whole.

It will be a proof, a boundary, a chance, a new beginning.

***

“I’m glad that I didn’t water those down.”

Tammy nearly chokes on her Vodka when Lou’s voice rings behind her. She turns around and sees her wearing nothing but an over-sized shirt.

“Intense night, huh?”

Tammy wriggles her eyebrows and Lou blushes a little. It becomes obvious for Tammy, that Debbie really saves what she can. And she’s glad she doesn’t need any savings or redemptions from her.

“Let’s just say, that five years behind bars can bring out things that you’d never have imagined.”

Tammy giggled. Then, she stares at her own drink.

“Tell me, Tim-Tam. What’s troubling you?”

Ah, nothing can escape the mighty eyes of the blonde goddess. Tammy had met with Lou several times in the past, especially when Deb had just been incarcerated because of some no-good-dick-head (according to Lou; a good mother does not swear) called Claude Becker. During these times in Lou’s crisis mode, they bonded better than they had expected.

Tammy isn’t the one who knows Lou best, but it’s safe to say she knows her enough for Lou to keep her around. As for Lou, well, she still sees Tammy clear as day.

“You are so annoying.”

Tammy playfully kicks Lou’s knee; she froze when Lou frowns and hisses. And she blushes seeing the bruises on Lou’s leg.

She raises her eyebrows at Lou.

“Jail brings the lustful animal out—”

“Ok. Enough details. I’m gonna be sick.”

Tammy takes a sip of the liquor that sends a pleasant burning sensation down her throat.

“It’s Nine Ball.”

“Oh for god’s sake. Ask her out already.”

“Is it that obvious?”

Lou sighs with feigned exasperation. Tammy pouts.

“You know why I’m not making a move on her.”

She finishes the drink, gets up, settles herself comfortably beside Lou and snuggles on her lap.

Lou’s fingers automatically start to play with her hair. Tammy sighs with content.

Of course, Lou knows why she’s not pushing things further. It’s not mainly Nine, or her marriage and children. It’s Debbie Ocean, the woman that they both orbit willingly like she’s the center of the universe.

“Are you brave enough to? I mean, when the time comes.”

“Yeah. Probably.”

Her voice is muffled in Lou’s belly. She knows she’s not just talking about dating; she’s also talking about if Tammy is brave enough to let things go. To turn a new page for her own good.

Lou doesn’t seem to mind, that Tammy still has some unsolved issues concerning her new beloved. Tammy is too close to weeping for Lou’s kindness, generosity, and the patience to give her more time.

***

“Why the hell did you fall for that douchebag? He’s obviously a schmuck.”

After Tammy infiltrates into Vogue and takes the necessary pictures, she is somehow talking to Debbie about her mysterious ex-boyfriend.

Debbie gives her an eye-roll and starts to tell her what had happened five years ago. Everything is close to what Lou had told her, except for the things that Tammy is looking. There are still things she wants to figure out.

“And how about Lou?”

Debbie’s head shoots up and stares at Tammy. Oh, she knows this expression, she knows this look.

“You did rip her apart as you prophesized.”

Debbie turns rigid, eyes suddenly unreadable. And she sighs.

“Yes, and believe it or not, I take no pleasure proving that.”

There’s a long pause, and they just stare at each other with looks too heavy. What then, has the future prepared for both of them? For all of them?

Tammy makes the first move; she gets up and kneels before Debbie. It’s a gesture of truce and weakening herself. Tammy knows that Deb is somehow afraid; scared that Tammie is closer to seeing all of her, to seeing the truth, and she will push her away like all the ones Deb’s let in.

Tammy holds her cheeks in her palms like she’s the most fragile thing in the world. Of course, Debbie Ocean is anything but weak, but Tammy appreciates that she allows herself to be like this with her.

“Then stop trying to prove. Believe in people. Believe in yourself.”

“But…I don’t deserve her. She deserves better. What if I break her again?”

“She’s too tough for you to break; she’s just like you: alone, strong, wandering, with a façade that won’t easily come off. And are you kidding me? You’re both criminal masterminds in some time periods, and I can see that, you two fit. Lou Miller and Debbie Ocean, deserve a fucking chance of love.”

Debbie cracks up and Tammy wipes the tears off her cheeks. She looks at Tammy with an expression that can be interpreted as gratitude, but seriously, Tammy has done reading her best friend.

Deb tilts her head; their foreheads touch in an angle that will soon make Tammy’s neck sore.

But she doesn’t care.

***

Thirty fucking million. They’ve finally pulled this off and there’s no one going to jail. Tammy is still in a state that’s too giddy to calm down.

So, she channels this emotion into getting the next thing that she wants.

Or, the next person that she wants.

“Packing so soon?”

Tammy stands behind Nine Ball, who’s obviously too preoccupied with organizing that she jumps a little.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

But the expression on her face says the exact opposite; the young girl swallows visibly upon seeing Tammy’s seductive smile.

“Yeah, I’ve got these all packed up.”

“To a mommy’s standard, I would say that you clean things up pretty well.”

Yes, she’s doing this on purpose, saying things like “mommy” and keeping a lazy draw in her voice. Nine blushes, but she’s clearly not someone to be played with easily.

“Hmm… so I guess I would be prioritized as your favorite babysitter-consideration?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, girl.”

Damn it, she doesn’t see the sitter-fantasy coming.

“Wanna grab some lunch? I know this amazing place.”

Tammy smiles at the invitation. Wow, this girl is pretty straight-forward.

“Lead the way, Miss Baller.”

_Things always change. It’s inevitable. There's no point for her to keep on pretending that the things she cares and loves will always stay where they were._

_After the grand heist, Tammy still feels unsure about the future. But who is sure about it anyway? That will be so boring for people like them._

_She sees the truth; she's the clarity in the chaos. She realizes that maybe confronting her own honesty will always be an ongoing war for her._

_She knows she loves her husband in her own way, and she’ll protect her family at all costs. She knows her strengths and weaknesses. She understands herself._ _She'll never give up the things that are parts of her._ _She'll_ _never give up the hope to be who she wants to be._

_And she’ll always be a part of the Ocean’s eight._

_~Fin~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this!  
> I just LOVE Sarah so much.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, although this fic is not Lou-Deb-centric, it would be mentioned in the general direction. As for Tammy, stick around and see what will happen! (Wink  
> (Don't worry, there will be new love interests for her.)  
> I'm going to add a few characters in chapter two.


End file.
